User blog:123Action/Oh my God (spoilers)
Firstly merry Christmas to everyone and I wish you all a very happy 2013. I am usually one of the users going on about no negativity, I don't usually get annoyed about things about the show (inconsistences, potholes) but today I am not happy at all with the ending. It should not have ended this way. While I understand the whole idea of the ending, aka Arthur will rise again and he and Merlin will fulfill their destinies, I think this was a really bad way to end the series. I have been happy with season 5 for the most part but this episode ruined it for me, if not ruined the entire series. However I must admit I did not have a problem with Gwen or the knights and Gaius' role in this episode I have a huge problem with Morgana's. Firstly, why did she never get even the hint of redemption, she was meant to deliver Arthur to Avalon in the legend after all, I wish that they had at least had Morgana take him to Avalon. Also Arthurs death what the heck, Yes he should have died to fit with the legend of Mordred killing him, but he should have been revived and as for the dragon “You have done everything you set out to do” since when, what about Albion and bringing back magic etc. and also what happened to Morgana bringing back magic. I would have loved to see a scene with Freya and Merlin but was grateful that she was there to take back the sword, my other problem was that the lake of Avalon was completely changed, it looked nothing like the lake of Avalon in the first season and what was with that Island, in season 1 Avalon was an underwater city full of mythical pixie like things. My biggest problem was the ending the last like 30 seconds of the episode, this was what ruined the entire five seasons for me; I was prepared for the whole modern day setting as I had read some spoilers/speculation previously, but seriously that was painful to watch, the moment I saw the truck it ruined the entire series believability for me, all five seasons. Camelot was in a time before history and was like a whole other world, I mean the setting of the show defiantly did not feel like an ancient kingdom in Great Britain and while I understand the idea of having Merlin in today’s day they could have done that so much better, for example by having an old Merlin holding a reborn baby Arthur 50 years or something after Arthurs death or even Gwen having Arthur and her son (Arthur reborn). I am not sure what I think about a spin off set in the future with Arthur reborn and fulfilling his destiny, part of me wants this, I would enjoy seeing Arthur going to a ruined Camelot and discovering who he was and maybe even somehow doing a Morgana redemption but the other part of me thought this would be a very bad idea, Merlin as a fantasy drama not a modern day drama and Camelot and modern day shouldn’t mix. If they had ended it with Arthur being reborn in like 50-100 years I would however have liked this, they could have had Ector and Kay, but I really don’t want it set in 21st century. Overall I am really sad and disappointed hopefully another fantasy drama will come along, but for now I will just content myself by stopping the episode after that last scene with Gwen, that way the show will stay believable for me. Anyway merry Christmas again and feel free to leave your thoughts. Category:Blog posts